My Slytherin Girlfriend
by TwistedRabbit
Summary: "Loving her wasn't this hard!" Jack finds out that Elsa slowly loses her control over her powers again. He then tells her about a magical place that can help her learn about it, but little did they know, enrolling there wasn't a good time. Some dark magic has been wandering around the Hogwarts and have threatened several students. Will Jack and Elsa be next?
1. Disclaimer Short Beginning:

**/ I do not own Frozen, Rise of the guardians (ROTG), Brave , Tangled , Dragons , Harry potter Au, and other movies/ Stories used in this Fan fiction. I randomly mashed up all of it because I love all works that Disney and Dreamworks have made~. ****Sorry if the story will suck TTUTT**

**~Credits to the awesome and super friendly XxHestaixX for the spelling, grammar correction and edits! She will be updating the story and correct my mistakes (OWO) Slowly everything will be purrrfect! *Woot can't wait!~***

Jack's Journal:

It's been weeks since I've last seen Elsa. We were finally steady but she still had her business as queen of Arendelle. I was happy that she sorted everything out; yet, at the same time I miss how she would make a mess and come running back to me.

_Am I a sadist ?_

The way she cried, the way she would hug me for comfort; it was all so adorable.

_Yep... I guess I am one..._

Right now I'm on the train headed for Arendelle and it's our Christmas vacation. Hogwarts was becoming a bore after the dragon incident that Hiccup caused; he'd let all the dragons escape from the sheds. We have been chasing them for days! He was supposed to go with me to finally meet Elsa but as usual he chickened out and had to go back to Berk with Astrid, his girlfriend.

The rest of our gang, The Big Four, also needed to go back home to celebrate Christmas- So I was left alone to spend my two days of freedom in Arendelle. Now I'm thinking of her again.

...I wonder how she's been...Elsa, the snow queen...Queen of Arendelle...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours have passed and out of loneliness and boredness I've resorted to writing random stuff in this journal and on the frosted windows. We've passed a bridge and I'm supposed to see Arendelle right as we pass it, but all I see is snow.

Elsa...

The train just stopped very sudden so like every other person, I got off. Just a few minuets away from seeing them! Gosh! I wonder if they'd changed.

These are the people I'm going to see, I'll reference them a lot:

Anna- Elsa's younger sister

Sven- Kristoff's Reindeer

Kristoff- Reindeer boy who's engaged to Anna

Elsa- My girlfriend, Queen of Arendelle, also known as the Snow Queen (Or a monster if your name is Hans)

Jack Frost- Coolest person you'll ever meet!

Well, ignore the Jack frost part...not...

-End of Journal-

"Jack! Jack!" Anna called waving; She was wearing her usual strawberry blond hair in two braids. She also wore a pinkish velvet coat that covered her dress. As I remember she had blueish eyes like her sisters and a few freckles on her face. Other than that I forgot everything else about her. Her fiance, Kristoff (a.k.a. Reindeer Boy) was waiting with her. Its like he never leaves her!

I waved back looking at how much Anna and Reindeer Boy grew.

"Hey- Its been long!" I said running over to her holding my Slytherin scarf. It was really cold out and really strong. We quickly embraced before I let the question that was nagging my mind, "Was this Elsa's doing, I thought she'd mastered her powers?" I asked, helping Anna climb up into Kristoff's Sleigh.

"Yeah but you leaving her left some...emotional problems..." She whispered the 'emotional problems' part. I nodded climbing up the sled and sat down on the back. Anna rode in front with Kristoff and Sven led the way. As Sven marched through the snow-thick floor Anna told me more and more of what has been happening. Elsa missed me so much and lost control of her powers.. again...

We've reached the castle in, surprisingly, one piece! Although, the cold wouldn't be able to do much to me, I couldn't say the same for the rest.

I jumped off the sleigh and stared right up at the castle gates.

Still closed I see, I thought.

Kristoff helped Anna down and then we all went inside the courtyard. Sven stayed in the shed and didn't come out after that.

When we opened the grand doors that led to the inside of the castle we were greeted by a moving snowman, Olaf.

"Could you believe this storm? It makes me miss summer!" Olaf said before he headed to Anna for a warm hug.

We entered in and even inside was a blizzard! Kristoff dust off the snow in his hair and then helped Anna with her coat. Olaf walked to the fireplace and lit a fire then accidentally set his arms on fire. He ran around screaming while I sort of laughed a bit.

"Jack, put it out!" Anna cried.

"I'm going to melt! Goodbye, sweet world. Tell Anna I'll miss her. Tell the snow woman outside the castle I'll miss her even more!" He then pretended to be dead. We all stared at him.

"Uhh...Olaf...with this weather in here, the fire just faded.." I said, laughing.

"Oh...well...pretend you didn't hear that last part," Olaf gave us the serious look then waddled away to the kitchen. We burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot. Someone's voice silenced us.

"Anna! Where are the rest of the papers?" We then heard someone scream. Huge breezes of cold wind gushed against our faces and soon was greeted by beauty.

Elsa came down the grand stairs with her platinum blond hair messed up yet still in braids. She was wearing a black T-shirt and sweat pants. She held a hot cocoa mug in her hands and then walked towards us with fuzzy slippers, holding papers compiled between her body and arm. She had dark, dark bags under her eyes and her eyes seemed to have less life in them than before. I wondered what happened to her before realizing she probably hadn't gotten enough sleep with all of her newfound duties.

_Gosh! Just how busy is this woman_?

"Hey Elsa...umm...Jack's back..." Anna said twiddling with her fingers. Elsa gave a big glare then tried to stop her powers. I could imagine her mind saying: "Conceal! Jack is here! I want to show him I'm mature now!" I smirked and walked towards her as she looked away.

"Hey there your highness. Why not stop this blizzard? Aren't you freezing to death?" I asked.

"The cold doesn't bother me," She said, smirking, "But no, for some reason I can't." She stomped her feet letting out more of the glowing white snow and ice. It was beautiful at the same time deadly.

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Why not take a break and come with me to somewhere that could help you?"

"Where?" She asked looking anxious.

"To Hogwarts!" I said, she dropped her cocoa and papers in shock. I knew she didn't want to go...but it was worth a shot, right?

**/Boop~ Well If it suck's I'll just delete this. If you guys have some idea's please comment it. Other than that. I'll sleep. ZzZzZ ~ I wonder If Elsa will say yes? or maybe No?**


	2. Chapter one: Train Ride

**Jack's Journal:**

So...I may have screwed up this time. I asked Elsa to…

No! Not marry me!

I asked her to come back to Hogwarts with me!

Gosh, you fan girls and your imaginations...

But judging by her face and how she fled the room...I'm guessing my chances aren't good.

Right now, I'm in the room Anna led me to, it's simple with a desk, armoire, and double bed. There's a full-size mirror on the wall and two windows.

Anna told me to let Elsa 'cool' down before talking to her again. I'd bet that be easy! - get it? Ice powers and Cooling? ... well never mind...

I figured she was right and retreated to my room to think...to be bored might be a bit more of an accurate description. Not much has happened since the train ride.

I wonder what Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel are doing right now. Hiccup is probably riding Toothless or hanging out with Astrid...or both. Merida might be at archery or even being courted….no, never mind. Merida has absolutely no interest in dating. Rapunzel might be having a meal with Eugene and her family, or taking a walk through town.

I, on the other hand am sitting in a plain room waiting for my girlfriend to calm down. Her sister and her fiance are probably doing some fun thing or another and Olaf is doing whatever it is that Olaf does.

Someone's knocking, I guess this is it for this entry.

-End of journal-

I opened the door to see Olaf and Anna. Anna was smiling a bit and Olaf had his usual huge buck tooth smile, "Elsa's cooled down...no pun intended...I think she'll be able to answer you better now, she's in the dining room having a snack."

"Thanks, Anna," I shot her a quick smile before starting to run down the hall to where I knew the dining room was, "Elsa," I greeted her when I entered the room.

"Hey, Jack," She said, not looking up from her bowl of crackers. Her voice was kind of monotone, expressionless.

"Look, Elsa, I really want you to consider coming to Hogwarts with me! We both know you've received your letters and they'll take you any time!"

"No! Jack! I can't! Look around. I have a kingdom to take care of!" Elsa shouted gesturing to her frozen palace. It made it less convincing but for now I just nodded.

"Elsa, your kingdom is frozen...again," I pointed out.

"I know, but I…"

"I can help," I said.

Her voice calmed back to normal, "You can?"

"I can," I assured her. She stood up, hugging me for the first time. Somehow, with all the coldness that filled both of us, her hug managed to warm both my body and my heart. We moved around and I began to defrost the castle as a start.

With a touch of my staff all the blizzards and snow inside the castle slowly turned into snowflakes and faded. After the palace was defrosted we walked outside and I did the same thing; turning the weather to become just right for kids to play in. Extra snow fell onto our heads. We reentered the building when I was done.

"Jack, thank you," Elsa, said, "But this doesn't change the fact that I need to stay here."

I sighed and let her go back to her office. Anna and Kristoff were standing in the corner of the dining room.

"Look, Jack, she's been really stressed, and yes, you just got rid of some of it but she's still running the country. She doesn't want to go; you can't make her," Anna told me.

"I know, but still…She needs help and I know a really good professor that can help her! Plus, she's received the letter (Hogwarts acceptance letter) several times since she became eleven." I contradicted.

"Well it's up to her. You can't just stuff someone down a sack and bring them there." Kristoff said. When he said that I realized that, yes I could do just that.

"And Jack... When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, and nobody can keep them apart." Anna said smiling while she came to hug Kristoff. Of course I knew she was right….but it'd still be cool to have Elsa as a study partner.

The next day we had a feast in the castle and invited many of the villagers. It wasn't as grand as the feasts that were held at Hogwarts but it was okay. Elsa was a completely different person from the carefree-messed-up-super-nerdy girl to a mature responsible-looking queen. She greeted the villagers with poise and perfection. She wore her usual ball gown dress of black and aqua blue. She held her braids in a bun and let a few of her bangs dangle and as I looked closer she wore her gloves.

It's been years since she's worn those!

"Jack, here!" Anna came to where I was standing in the hall, bringing me a load of suitcases.

"Really? I have to bring all this?" I asked her, stepping back a bit.

"Yeah. It was your Idea to-" Anna said but before she continued I covered her mouth. Elsa passed by us and we caught her attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a suspicious smirk teasing her lips.

"How bout you? What's with the gloves your royalness?" I smirked grabbing her glove just like what Anna did before.

"Give it back, Jack! This is no joke!" She cried holding out her bare hand. I saw Ice slowly climb around her fingers. It was freezing her!

"Elsa! Your hand! What's going on?" I quickly gave her her glove back and touched her fingers.

"I tried...a spell..." Elsa said, whispering to Anna and I, "You see... It was getting troublesome here at Arendelle. A lot of bandits, taking papers and such came in on a wave. While I was in the library doing paper work I came across an old book that father used to read about the trolls. I searched and read about it and I happened to find a spell that can give you energy to do work faster. I tried it...and...well, you see..."

"You lost control of your strength which was your powers." I finished her sentence with a serious face.

Elsa looked down to her shoes as Anna came to her side to hug her.

"I need to rest. You may continue the party." Elsa said in a queen-like manner as she walked down the hallway, turned a corner and left our sight.

**Elsa's P.O.V**:

_Jack found out that I tried to be like him and do magic. I thought I could get to spend more time with him if I used that spell to get the work done faster. Guess I was wrong_.

I headed to my room, freezing a few steps along the way. My body pinched but I chose to ignore it. I tugged my cape, pulling it off as I entered my room, shutting the door tight. My back slowly pressed itself on the wooden door now sliding down to sit. Its like my body had a mind of its own but I knew this was just the side effects of the spell. My eyes were teary and moist almost breaking to tiny cold droplets. I paused to look around. I felt weary and languish."What's wrong with me?" I curled up sinking my head unto my arms and knees slowly falling into a deep sleep.

_Thud...Clink...Bang_!

"Gosh! Just shut up!? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" I shouted.

"Sorry Elsie..." I heard Jack say as he moved my body to lie down.

_Thud...Clink...Bang_!

"What did I say-" I got up opening my eyes angrily. I hadn't slept peacefully in a week due to paperwork, and when I finally got some sleep, noises woke me? I looked around then saw Jack. The whole place was different.

This was not my room!

"JACK! Where am I?!" I quickly shook him several times. Then I resorted to panicking.

Without the queen of Arendelle who would guide the villagers? Who would solve their problems? Who would do the paperwork? and above all who would stop Olaf from trying to burn the castle?!

"Jack! I need to go back, Jack!" I clenched onto his blue jacket that he usually wore outside of Hogwarts. The train shook and rattled and out of pressure I froze the window as I looked out of it we were already far from Arendelle. I turned back to Jack getting ready to freeze him but then he sprayed some smooth and hazy perfume. I began to get dizzy; yet. it felt good and not long after I passed out.

**Jack's P.O.V**:

When Elsa realized what I'd done, she looked like a hungry lion and I was the only one who had some steak.

To get her to...calm down...I merely sprayed her with Sleeping princess- Its a kind of perfume potion that calms the nerve and makes even the wildest of beasts fall asleep. I knew she was going to kill me when she wakes up so I figured I'd better enjoy the peace and quiet for now. I let out a big sigh and sank my body into the comfortable chair opposite from Elsa's. She lay down looking relaxed on her side. My problem was how to get her suitcases down without waking her up…

Knock!... Knock!... "I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" Said a gush strong voice as the door slid open. It was red head- I mean Merida. Merida was a Gryffindor and a my best partner in crime. Her mom scolded us a lot. Merida sat beside me, pushing me away to the side.

"Oh who's the fine lady over there?" Merida asked as she pointed at Elsa, the sleeping beauty. Before I could reply Rapunzel, or as I like to call her, Punzie, came in bringing in a lot of her books with her.

"Hi guys! How was Christmas break?" Rapunzel asked, slamming her books on the ground and trying to pull in the rest of her hair in. She had strong blond hair that was extremely long, eyes that were so big that it almost felt like she was staring into your soul. Rapunzel was a part of Ravenclaw that is considered to be the smartest in her class.

"Where's Hicc?" Merida asked, biting into an apple.

"Hmm? I haven't seen him yet. I guess he took Toothless (Dragons) to Hogwarts again," Punzie sighed, sitting down with all three of us in one bench. The compartment felt large until it was filled with girls.

Wait 'til' I tell this to Hicc. I thought, laughing to myself.

After a few hours the train finally came to a stop in Hogsmead.

"Finally! It took forever!" Merida screamed stretching her arms. Her bow was at her back like always. Punzie stood up and then realized for the first time since we'd left Kings Cross Station that there was another person.

"Oh hey? Who's this? Is she a new student?" Punzie smiled kneeling down to get a better view of the sleeping Elsa.

"That's Elsa, queen of Arendelle, and might I add: She's my official girlfriend." I smirked.

"Poor Lassie'..." Merida said biting another apple.

"And just what do you mean by tha..." I trailed off from my sentence as something fell on my feet. I looked down and saw a boy laying flat on the floor.

"Ouch...Jack.. what did I say about freezing the window?" The puny boy scolded as he got up. It looked as if he'd been flung through the window. His hair was hazel brown and he looked like a fish bone. Yep, that's Hiccup…

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't freeze it!" I protested, helping him dust the ice shards off his clothes and hair.

"Who did?" Everyone asked in unison, looking at me like I was crazy..

"Who else?" I mocked them, " Obviously the girl sleeping." I smirked. It was rare to find a wizard but even more rare to find an elemental wizard.

They stared at her with concern. "Don't most people lose control over their elemental powers?" Asked Punzie. She was smart so I just nodded.

"That's why I brought her here. After all those years of ignoring her letters to Hogwarts she finally decided to go when I, her loving boyfriend, convinced her that it was for her own good." I smiled but all of them looked at me awkwardly, they knew me too well but I decided not to tell them the actual story, "What?"

"Well.. uhh nothing..." Hiccup looked out back at the window where Toothless was. By the way Toothless was Hiccup's dragon buddy. He was of the species called Nightfury, according to Punzie and Hiccup they're pretty rare.

I walked over to Elsa and picked her up so I could carry her bridal style. Probably the last time I'll carry her in that calm demeanor. She was still asleep and exhaled tiny snowflakes. It was really cute.

I overheard Merida say something funny to Hicc but I just ignored them. We walked towards the door and I slid it open with my foot. When we got outside, the whole place was dark. There were no lights, nobody, not even the witch that sold candy from her cart was walking around. .

"Hey...you guys? How long have we been in here?" I asked turning to the rest of them as they got ready with their stuff. We felt a soft rumble beneath us then a huge bump. We were moving!

"I don't know...a few hours?" Merida stated, looking around outside also. The wind blew out from the windows until we were already far from Hogwarts still trapped in the train as it chugged backwards.

"Oh geez..." Punzie and Hiccup muttered, following after us.

"What do we do? Oh my goodness! If we're late again the whole staff will get mad at us!" Punzie cried out.

"Don't sweat it you guys. We're the big four after all. I'm sure we could do it?" I said, but I was highly uncertain of my words.

Merida looked out the window and pushed Toothless to the side to see the view. "Were at someplace in the mountains. And there's no way to walk..Unless you want to fall a hundred feet down.." Merida said going back inside. Guess we stopped on a bridge.

"Hey how bout we take toothless?" Hiccup suggested.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted in reply.

"Plus have you seen Elsa's suitcases? There's like ten and most of them are king sized!" I cried out putting her on the seat.

"Hey why don't you wake her up already?" Asked Punzie.

"That might not be the best idea.." I said scratching my head. "Any way we need to find a way to move and get out of here."

"Jacks right. How bout lets check out the main engines?" Hiccup supported me.

We all nodded and went outside using flash lights. I left Elsa in the room because it would be a real problem If I woke her up- and carried her..not that I'm saying she's heavy!

Any way, we walked several paces up headed for the main train's cart. It looked really creepy especially at this time when it turned dark. "You know I've read something that at night you can see shadows come to life and eat the living flesh of humans." Merida joked around scaring punzie. She climbed onto Hiccup while Merida laughed really hard.

"Aw come on Meridurrrrr. We don't have time for Jokes." I scolded trying not to laugh. We've reached the main coach and fiddled with the gears.

"Hiccup.. Your a mechanic. What do we do?" Asked Punzie as she shed the flash light unto Hicc's face. Hiccup looked at the controller and then called Toothless. "Blow fire buddy." Hiccup commanded as Toothless shot a fireball into the machine's fire place. The train began to chugg and then began to move. "Somebody just used up all the coal." Hiccup said as he helped Toothless inside.

"The remaining question is.. Why everyone is gone?" Punzie asked looking around nervously.

"Do you think the Shadow man ate them?" Merida joked.

"Hah! Stop scaring her. You know she'll have nightmares." I said patting Punzie on the back.

Still I too was curious. We walked for what seemed like hours.

"Does... any of you remember where we stayed?" Hiccup asked looking at us. None of us replied. In the end we had to check out all the carts. It felt like working for years!

"Wait- Why didn't we just use our magic?" Merida asked.

"Remember... Our wands are in the cart and Jack's wand-staff thing can only freeze stuff.." Hiccup face palmed feeling stupid for leaving his wand in the cart.

Guhhhh... guhhhhh...

We heard something groan. "Jack!" Punzie quickly climbed on top of my shoulders out of fear.

"Merida! Is this your doing? Stop it your scaring us!" Hiccup shouted.

"I'm not doing it! Whats going on!?" Merida screamed. Everyone pushed me in front. I held my staff near and was ready to shoot ice.

The shadow figure came closer.. and closer.. and as Rapunzel shined the light it was -queen Elsa?... gosh I'm dead... wait- Sleep walking! " Thank goodness she wasn't awake!" I accidentally screamed out. Everyone looked at me madly. We finally went back to the cart and I carried Elsa bridal style again. We sat down as the train moved and it was already late. I lay Elsa on my lap then Merida shut the door.

"What did you do to her Jack?" Punzie looked at me serious.

"Hey wait you guys.. This is Jack were talking about. It's not like he kidnapped her." Hiccup said trying to defend me but that was exactly what I did.

"Thanks for the back up.." I said sarcastically.

"You kidnapped her!?" Everyone shouted. They all began to panic. I stood up trying to calm them and left Elsa on the seat. " Gosh! you can't just kidnap people! Did you use magic? What if a muggle saw!?" Rapunzel nagged on like she lost it. "Guys! Guys calm down!" I screamed.

"Uff" All of us spat out as we bumped into each other. The train stopped and as it did it sent everyone on the floor including Elsa. I got up and rubbed my head. As I looked outside we saw lights. It looks like the lanterns that lit Hogwarts. "Were here!" I screamed getting up to look out the window. Everyone followed. They grabbed their stuff and I grabbed mine (Elsa). We hurried down the trains door hoping that nobody would notice.

"Stop!" We heard a voice at our back. It was clear and all of us recognized it. "Ms. Elinor" (From Brave) AKA: Merida's Mum'.. She was the most strict professor we've ever had and was always at Merida's back.

"Mum. We were just going to go back inside. No harm done." Merida said trying to get out of it.

"How come the train wasn't here? Where have you guys been?! Its late and pass curfew!" She nagged.

"Sorry Ms. Elinor..." Hiccup and Punzie said. As I turned around to look as Ms. Elinor I forgot I was still holding unto Elsa.

"Oh my goodness! Did you kill that girl!?" Merida's mom screamed.

"Why on earth would you think we've killed someone?" Merida asked giving her mom the 'really now?' look.

"Thats it! I don't care what you guys did. Head back immediately to your chambers and await your punishment in the morning!" Ms. Elinor said sinking her head into one of her hands. We all walked quickly before Ms. Elinor could continue her rant. Punzie, Merida and Hiccup helped me bring Elsa's cases to my room. I lay Elsa on my bed and helped with the rest of her stuff. I had the biggest room and had no other room-mate because no one really wanted to sleep with me. Guess they didn't like snowballs in their face in the morning.

I thanked Punzie, Merida and Hicc after we've finished. We were so tired. It was a really hard day. I lay down on the other bed that no one really took. The time was about 1:00 in the morning. How were we ever going to survive classes? As I looked up to the ceiling I recalled something highly important. When the train usually stops there's a break. When we looked at the train's main coach the break was gone. Someone must have planned that... But who?

**/ Yellow ~ sorry if it was really long and boring TT-TT I got a really cool idea a while ago and then lost it.. So I just wrote what ever I recalled. Sorry... And Comment if you have things or ideas you want me to change/ put in. ^~^ I'm open to any ideas and I'll try to insert them ^^~ Oh and If you want me to read other ****Jelsa****fanficts**** just tell me! I really love them ****XD**** ~ This is all possible because of ****XxHestaixX****~! **


	3. Chapter two: Welcome To Hogwarts

**Jack's Journal:**

I woke up really early even with our late night adventure last night.

I wonder how Elsa's doing...she's probably going to wake up soon, she'll be confused and hate me….oh God, what have I done….

Okay, yes I still feel like it's the best thing for her to be here but since it was against her will...what's that thing? A conscience? I think that's what's bothering me now; it's providing guilt….oh someone's coming up the steps….it might be Elsa, I guess I'll have to cut this entry short…

-End of journal-

"GAHH, JACK I'LL KILL YOU!" Elsa screamed as she entered the room. She attempted freezing Thank goodness I thought this all through. By that I mean I asked North (ROTG) to conceal her powers so she wouldn't freeze her whole body. That spell she used could have been deathly and as soon as I woke up I called for him asking how to fix it. North told me that its best to conceal all her powers and I'm extremely glad he did!

"Jack!" She yelled in aggravation.

"Elsa. It was for your own good!" I said, I started getting up but ended up with a plant whacking my face... that probably wasn't the brightest thing to do...

"What about Arendelle!? Who will take care of it!? You've put my entire life's work on the line! How on earth-" I was really tired of her shouting so I sprayed some of the Sleeping princess perfume on her again and she slowly fainted. I quickly caught her and tried to lie her down on my bed. "Gosh I really need to stop doing that... But that's the only way," I quickly dust it off my shoulder leaving her on the floor and planned to focus on the real problem.. How on earth was I supposed to get her to pick a household!? Sooner or later Slytherin would find out I snuck someone in here. Luckily when Ms. Elinor saw her she assumed she was just a doll.

_Knock... Knock_...

"Jack you in there? Its me. Rapunzel." I heard her say then, without waiting for my response, she opened the door.

"Punzie quick! I need your help!" I cried out trying to get Elsa on my bed. She was heavier this time.. Or was I getting weaker? Nah! She was getting heavier. Rapunzel quickly helped me bring Elsa to the bed and we both let out a huff. I saw Hiccup and Merida enter the room.

"Whoa! What happened? You guys look like you had to carry an elephant." Merida observed, scratching her head. If Elsa heard that I'm sure she would get even more cross with me.

"Hey you guys. If Elsa lands in any of your houses can you please take care of her? Please? Although she's a bit cranky, she's really nice." I begged.

"Sure, Jack!" Punzie replied. She was really hyper that morning. Merida and Hiccup nodded after. And if your a Potter head, They were allowed in the Slytherin house because they had taken vows not to bad-mouth anyone there or steal anything from it.

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bell rang and all of us exchanged looks.

"Classes!" We all shouted in harmony as we dashed outside, as I ran I worked on tying my tie and straightening out my shirt. We all had different classes with our houses so we each took a different path except for Hicc and I. We both ran and reached the classroom where our first class, the defence against dark arts, led by Professor Dracula (From Hotel Transylvania).

"Jack... you're late again," He stared at me with dark eyes.

"Uhh... " I was completely out of excuses.

"Oh umm Jack was late because I asked him to grab the frog legs I left.." A voice from inside the classroom spoke. It was Mavis, Dracula's daughter. She was a friend of ours but due to us being known as troublemakers her dad made her stay away. Professor Dracula couldn't stay mad at Mavis and was really overprotective. Professor Dracula backed away and let us in. I sat at the back and pretended to take notes, trying to stay up. I was really drowsy from all that had happened.

Class came to an end and I met Hiccup in the hallway, he went with me to check on Elsa. I quickly dashed into my room and when I opened the door, Elsa was gone! She wasn't on the bed sleeping any more. If Slytherin's head master, Dracula, found out I would be dead for sure!

"Hiccup! Elsa's gone!" I shouted to him as he waited outside of the dorm.

"Oh no.. Where could she be?" He asked.

"I don't know! Let's go find Merida and Rapunzel and see if they've seen her," When we found them and explained the predicament, they immediately agreed to help. I dashed around using my staff / wand to create an ice path to walk faster. Hiccup searched outside in the school's garden and campus using Toothless, his dragon. Merida tried to look around in the hallways. And lastly Rapunzel used her Charm to find out the best places to search.

Hours had passed and we met up near the courtyard. We all sat down on the bench.

"No .. Luck..." Punzie said yawning.

"Same... Here.." Hiccup continued yawning also.

" Same..." Merida and I said. Closing our eyes we fell asleep. Guess we really were out of battery..

**Elsa's P.O.V**:

I stretched out and woke up again in some room. I assumed it was where Jack slept due to the assortment of clothing and wrappers strewn around, but it was obvious that other boys lived there as well. I really was furious with Jack and when he returned he was so going to get it! But as I woke up someone entered through the door. I was sitting up right and as it walked closer It was someone else. He had greyish hair and beard, a round belly, a red coat covering him and big black boots.

"Please don't panic. I'm not here to fight." The man said in a sort of Russian accent. He had tattoos of the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice' on his arms. How could he not want to fight? He looked pretty buff if I may add. I quickly fixed my hair and then got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry.. I umm... Honestly, I have no Idea what I'm doing here.." I said rubbing the back of my neck as I stood up. I still wore the dress that I used in the Christmas party back in Arendelle. Jack never bothered to let me change before he knocked me out.

"Hmm.." The man looked at me then went closer and touched my forehead. "Are you feeling dizzy?" He asked as he gestured me to sit. I sat and then looked up at him as his hand was still on my head.

"Umm a little bit.. You see I just woke up..." I replied.

"Do you think you could tell me more about the spell you casted over yourself?" The man asked.

"Well I could.. But - Who are you?" I tilt my head taking off his extremely large hand.

"I'm Professor North. I'm the one who took care of Jack." He said with a smile as he sat down beside me. The bed rose up a little but it was fine.

"Oh... Well... um about the potion or umm spell- I think It was written in latin... That's all I could remember.. Sorry.. Jack kept on spraying some perfume and I kept on falling asleep. Now I can't even remember the spell..." I said getting up.

"Well it's a good thing that Jack brought you here." Professor North said standing beside me as I looked out the window.

"Why is that?"

"Your powers would have frozen your whole body. That spell was for high class wizards only. You recall your fingers freezing, yes?" He asked. With that I nodded.

"Come here dear. I would like to show you something." He said bringing me out towards the hallways. Everything was decorated finely but in the color of green and silver. "This is the Slytherin's dorm. There are four houses that you could be assigned to. First is Gryffindor, next is Hufflepuff, third is Ravenclaw and last is this house the house of Slytherin. These are named after the four founders of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was built to help wizards and witches learn to control their powers and help them master it." North said giving me a lecture. He seemed really nice. As he talked we finally reached a wide dining hall. The lights floated and it looked fantastically beautiful. There in front stood a large black chair and a hat.

"That over there is the sorting hat. It chooses which house you'll be staying in. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. No pressure. I'd like you to sit down please." North said as he led my tiny hand towards it. I sat down and North lift the black witch's hat on top of my head.

"Hmm...good leadership skills.. Hard working..a bit strict... Hmm...yet unique...must be….SLYTHERIN!" The hat said in a crumpled up and old kind of voice. I nodded a bit surprised at first that a hat could talk.

"Wonderful!" North exclaimed, "We'll give you the spare bed in Jack's room! No one has ever survived being his roommate." He stopped speaking for a couple seconds then continued on, "Now, come on. Hold onto me. We've got to get you some supplies."

One second we were in the dining hall and the next we were in an alley that was full of shops.

"It's called Diagon Alley. They sell cats, toads, rats and owls. Along with the acceptance letter, first-year students are sent a list of required equipment which includes a wand, subject books, a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass or crystal phials, a kit of basic potion ingredients (for Potions), and a telescope (for Astronomy)." North said.

"We'll be getting all that?!" I asked, "That'll take forever, right?" It looked like it was going to be a really long day.

"Not with magic its not," North said.

First we stopped by Ollivander's Wand Shop, "Ah, North, how can I help you today?" An old man asked.

"We need a wand for miss Elsa, here, please, Ollivander" North told him. The man, Ollivander, looked me up and down before walking to the back of the shop and pulling down box. He brought it to me. I ook it in both hands and took out a long wooden stick.

"Well, go on," Ollivander prompted.

"Go on…?" I asked, he motioned for me to wave it, which I did and I sent a couple of boxes flying around.

"No!" Ollivander exclaimed, running to take the wand from me. I hurriedly handed it back to him. He scurried back to where the wand belonged on his shelves and set it there but then pulled down another box.

"I think this one should work," He told me. I took the box from him and cautiously waved it around. This time it didn't make a mess, and it seemed to like me.

"The wand chooses the wizard, and this one has chosen you," Ollivander said.

I examined the wand a bit more closely now, it was black and slick. I loved how it looked and it seemed to fit my personality. North paid for the wand and we exited the shop. We walked until we passed a pet shop.

"Oh! Do you want a pet?" North asked.

"Umm.. no thanks. I already have one. Is it okay if I bring him here?" I asked.

"Sure! " North smiled.

After we'd bought everything we 'apparated' back to Hogwarts. North had told me what it was and that I couldn't do it until my seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Elsa your powers are stable now. Try not to get mad and cool off at times okay?" He smiled leaving me. "I'll try." I replied back. I wore the Slytherin coat that North bought me. He was really nice; no wonder Jack was spoiled.

I walked through the corridors and went to the courtyard. The plants were beautiful and as I walked I saw Jack sleeping with three more other people. There were two girls and one boy. Was Jack dating other people behind my back!? I stomped over there and then pushed him off th bench. He fell and landed on his bottom. I then quickly threw a snowball right at his face, He then woke up.

"Elsa!" He screamed as he got up wiping the snow off. "Where have you been!? Do you know how worried I was!?"

"Do you know how mad I am!? " I pouted freezing the floor I stood on. The three people sleeping then woke up.

"What's going on?" A girl with long blond hair asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Jack.. Shut up..." Said another girl with red curly hair.

"Guys... We...Still ... Have... classes..." Said some sleepy boy who looked really tried. All of them did.

I pulled Jack away and slammed him unto the lamp post. "Who on earth are they?" I crossed my arms and tapped the floor with my foot.

"Thats the big fouuurr.." Jack yawned. "But with you were now the big fivee..." He then fell asleep on my arms and drowsed off. Everyone around laughed at me. It was awkward to carry him in his current position. I quickly threw him on the floor then used my 'Magic' powers of ice to create a wheelbarrow. I put Jack , The blond girl, the red headed girl, and lastly the weak fishbone inside. I dragged them all into Slytherin dorms and dropped them onto the common room couches.I then heard a broadcast magically being transmitted around the place.

"Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup report to Ms. Elinor's classroom immediately!" The speaker shouted. I looked back at the sleeping students and felt like it was my responsibility because all of them passed out. I walked towards random classrooms looking for the so called Miss Elinor's Class. I finally reached the class of . Her name was posted on the door. When I looked in I saw that she had dark hazel brown hair and wore a dark green dress covered up by a green cape that looked just like North's red one.

"Umm... Excuse me, Ms. Elinor?" I asked peering my head in so she could see.

"Yes my dear?" She asked standing up.

"I'm here on the behalf of Jack frost, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel." I said bowing.

"Oh.. Well.. Um.. I couldn't possibly punish you."

"Punish? Umm.. If you don't mind me asking, but, what have they done to deserve it?" I asked.

"Well.. you look new so I'll try to explain it in some way you can understand. There is only one way to get here and that is by Hogwart's Train. Last night after the students went in, we staff members went to check on the train. When we came back it was gone. It returned after around two hours and Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida, my daughter were on that train.

"Well.. How sure are you its them?" I asked taking a sit as gestured by .

"They have always caused trouble here at Hogwarts. Besides, they were the only ones on the train"

"What if they have been framed? They could have been on the train when someone moved it. Would you mind if the school host an investigation ?" I asked.

"Hmm.. Well sure dear. That would seem fair, plus, one of them is my daughter. " Ms. Elinor replied.

"Thank you. " I smiled shaking her hand. I bowed and then set off to leave.

"Wait!" Ms. Elinor screamed before I'd gone too far.

"Umm.. Yes, Miss?" I asked.

"You were there too yesterday. Jack carried you like a rag doll. I assumed you were dead..sorry... Hmm.. What is your name and dorm room?" She asked.

"I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. I've been sorted into Slytherin, ma'am." I bowed again.

"Ah yes. Have you you been here before?"

"No, this is my first time."

"Well we will hold investigations and I'll give you the report after." She smiled. It seemed like she enjoyed talking to me.

"Thank you." I smiled bowing again. I just wondered what kind of chagrin Jack had caused the staff..

**/Yellowwww ~~~~ How is that? Sorry if again its boring and long.. Again please comment ideas on how I could improve it ^^; ? I accept any~ And also Jelsa fan-fics ~ lemme read~? pls?**

**This was edited by the *flips hair obnoxiously* flawless XxHestiaxX *gets hair caught in mouth* okay anyway yayy love this book though -Hestia 333**


	4. Chapter three: The Magic Of Jealousy

**Elsa's P.O.V: **

I woke up in some place. '_This is Hogwarts Elsa.'_ My mind reminded me as I sat up running my hands through my hair. It was my second day here and I still had no friends other than Jack. As I looked for him I saw Jack way over on the other side of the room; His white hair was messed up and pretty much reminded me of Anna. I stretched then yawned walking out of bed then headed to the bathroom with my uniform on my hands.

After years of ignoring the letters, I finally was a student, A Slytherin girl. I took a warm bath in the tub sinking my toe's in first followed by my body. "Ahhhhh~" I managed to mumble. It felt so relaxing.

"Elsa!?" I heard Jack shriek as he ran backwards tripping.

"Oh my goodness! Jack are you alright!?" I stood up.

"Uhh..." He said keeping his head away from the bathroom door. "Elsa.. Next time lock the door..." He said embarrassed.

"Oh! S-sorry.. I got used to doing this in the palace..." I quickly sank myself back into the tub as Jack closed the door. I've never been so embarrassed in my life.. I blew a lot of bubbles out of my nose as I was still drowning myself in the water.

_I'm such a cluts.._

I jumped out after a few minuets gasping for air. Rinsing off the soap and then headed for my uniform, I took a long glance at it.

It had the Slytherin neck tie, vest, skirt and coat. It felt kinda cool. Imagine your first time going to the school of your dreams. It kinda felt like that.

I soon walked out with my hair still a bit wet as it dangled from my side and at that moment Jack was no where to be seen. Thank god!

I didn't want to embarrass myself any more. It was still quite early in the morning and school would usually start at nine. I remembered that North said we could have pets so I wrote a letter written on paper and let an owl take it to Arendelle. North let me borrow the owl since I did not have my own.

_Hopefully my pet will be here soon._

"Elsa? Are you done?" He asked from way outside of the room.

"Oh umm yeah sorry." I opened up the door. Jack stared at my eye-balling me from head to toe.

"Wow you look amazing!" He said with a smirk as he leaned to the door.

"You already saw me in this silly. And. For your information," I let a long pause before i shouted, "if you use 'Sleeping princess' perfume on me one more time I swear, I will be the one to send you back to the North pole!" I shouted pulling out my wand under his chin.

"E-Elsa be careful where you point that!" He warned grabbing both of my hands added with his cocky smirk.

"Why? you scared-" I asked but then accidentally shot some green ball of light. It bounced around the hallways until we heard a _splat._

"GAAHH!" Someone or something screamed. We quickly ran to the sound. There we saw a girl with short black hair and dark eyeliner covered in green slime all over her body.

"Mavis!" Jack quickly ran to her side trying to comfort her.

"I-I'm really sorry." I added.

"Hah~ Its okay. It's just slime right?" She said quite worried.

"It not Acidic right?" She questioned wiping the gooey slime off. "Someone please answer?" she begged.

A black figure came in front of us and stood right behind the girl. His hair was held back with gel and he wore a long black cape. He was tall and highly scary.

" Jack. What did you do this time?" He asked speaking in some scary tone.

" Seriously? Dracula (Hotel Transilvaniya) You think it was me?" Jack asked raising his eye brows.

"It was me sir. I'm really sorry.. It was an accident." I looked down stepping forward.

"Oh.. so its not Jack? Well then would you mind if you helped my little Mavy Wavy to get changed? The gooey stuff might hurt her precious face~ And girls faces are their gold." He suddenly changed from his scary voice to a sort of high pitched one.

"Dad.. Don't call me Mavy Wavy..." Mavis said pouting.

"Run along now. It might stick on you." Mavy's father said pushing both of us to a room then closing the door really fast like a ghost. It was big and had many red and black colors.

"So... I'm really sorry again Mavy..." I said trying to break the ice which was awkward considering the 'Ice' ... _okay Elsa no pun!_

"Oh thats okay~ and by the way- the names Mavis, Mavis Dracula." She smiled shaking my hands as I shook there was green slimy goo. She began to laugh and I joined her.

"So umm how can I help you change?" I asked.

"Hmm well just hold this." She said putting her gooey clothes on my hands and then she turned into a bat. "Whoa! That's amazing!" I said in a childish manner. Mavis then swam in her tub as a bat form. She soaped up as I stood outside. She then jumped out and turned back to human wearing a new set of uniform. "I'm a major in Transformation magic. Although I can only turn into a bat I'm still learning. Oh and you can leave the clothes any where." She smiled walking out.

I left the clothes on the hamper and walked outside. My hands were a bit sticky because of the goo but I didn't mind. As I went out I saw Jack talking to Mavis. They were laughing and talking. He looked so happy with her. I quickly ran back into my room.

"Why did I run?" I asked myself knowing no one would reply. My hands were pressed against the wooden door that slowly began to freeze the goo. I backed away and tripped on the carpet. I looked at the Ice and it had a different pattern from the usual ones I made. Instead of snowflakes carved inside it had soft spikes around. I gasped for breath heavily and then quickly ran to my drawer for my gloves. I froze the drawers handle but was able to wear my gloves.

"Come on! Calm down Elsa.." I talked to myself hoping it would calm my nerves. North told me if I didn't take control my powers would take over me.

I needed to see North. I ran outside bumping into Jack sending me to fall on the floor. "Elsa!" He cried out as he was still standing up. He lend down a hand but I dogged it and ran outside of the Slytherin household.

My heart was beating fast as I kept my hands near it. I didn't want to see Jack for some reason. I ran towards the moving stairs, I climbed up to the tallest floor remembering North would be there and thankfully Jack couldn't follow because it took time for the stairs to move back to its original form.

I entered through the highest door before the stairs moved again. It was dark and I didn't remember all of this when North showed me into his office. I looked around as the door behind me closed. Holding up my wand as it started to light up, I walked around and saw many old and antique items. I looked over at a box. It was finely carved with gold colors and as I opened it it played a soft tone.. (Video on the right)

I left it open and sat down on the corner of the room. It was so early in the morning but the athmosphere was sleepy. I listened long to the sound feeling like it was talking to me and I could slowly hear words as the song played. It resonated in my mind.

I asked my self again why I ran.- Why did I do that?

With no other answer, I let out a sigh looking through the one window that allowed few of the suns rays to sip in. It was a stained glass of the colors red, blue, and yellow. It was beautiful.

Suddenly the music box stopped. I stood up getting a little scared. The room was completely dark and pretty looked like one of the attics in horror movies. I backed myself towards the window for light.

"Who's there!?" I demanded.

A gust of cold wind flew past my feet. I thought it was Jack but then as the shadow figure got closer it was something else. It was a wind of black dust.

I guess it was normal to find these stuff here especially in a room like this.

I walked over to the music box and looked around it. "Guess its broken." I then put down the lid as silence now filled the room. It felt calm in here and it made me feel happy. I decided to go here whenever I'm stressed. I walked back to the door and saw a key in the key hole. It probably hasn't been used by anyone in years so I took it and then ran down. When I saw no one around, I quickly ran to the staircase and joined every other student walking.

A few classes have passed and thank god I wasn't assigned to the same classes as Jack. I walked over to the courtyard and sat under a tree sipping on some weird vanilla tasting juice.

I saw Jack and his friends laughing on the other side. It was far so he couldn't see me. There was a blond girl that played with Jack's staff, A red headed one who kept on punching Jacks belly for fun as they laughed. And last was a brown haired boy.

Jack still hasn't introduced me to them at all. I felt sort of an outsider if I would just barge in and say hi. I decided to go back to the place I found before I reached into my pocket to get the key ready. As I stood up I accidentally bumped into some girl. She was taller than me and had redish-light orange hair. She fell back and didn't move after.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked looking down. As I moved her face to see her better her pupil in her eyes were gone. I quickly screamed!

**Jack's P.O.V :**

I've been looking for Elsa the whole day. I haven't seen her since the Mavis incident. I wonder what was up. She didn't even want me to help her up when I accidentally made her fall.

I was silent on today's classes. I really didn't feel in the mood to make noise or play around. Merida and Punzie tried to cheer me up but it really wasn't helping.

"Jackkk! Look I'm you." Rapunzel said grabbing my staff and walked around like a monkey.

"Come on Jack! stop being a wuss!" Merida continued slamming her elbow unto my stomach.

Hiccup, on the other hand, knew that at these times I'm just like yhis so he didn't bother.

"Guys I-"

"Aggghh!" We heard a girl scream. We looked far into the courtyard and saw a student strangling another student.

"Guys we need to break up the fight!" Hiccup said running towards them. As we came closer it was Elsa being strangled by a greyish sort of human.

"Audrey?! What are you doing!?" Rapunzel shouted. The girl strangling Elsa was Audrey (From The Lorax) , A Griffindor.

"Rapunzel try to stop them! Elsa's eye's aren't open. Try to get them apart." Hiccup shouted. Merida grabbed the back of Audrey using her bow, Rapunzel used her hair to grab unto Audrey's hand and pull it away from Elsa's neck. I caught Elsa and then checked to see if her heart was still beating. But marks of severe cuts were on her throat. "Please be alright..." I hugged her tight. "Elsa..."

"What was happening to Audrey!?" Hiccup asked looking at Audrey who was tied up with Rapunzel's hair. She really looked like a zombie if you'd ask me.

"Get back!" Ms. Elinor shouted to the crowd as she then came to see all four of us again. She gave a huge face-palm then signaled to meet her in her office.

We followed her into her office and watched silently as she sat down.

"Why is it always you four?" She asked.

"Trust me' i'd like to find out too." Hiccup said.

"What happened this time?" Ms. Elinor asked giving all of us a glare.

"We honestly don't know! We just came to see what happened." Merida said banging her bow on the table.

"Merida! No weapons on the table!" Ms. Elinor argued.

"Umm... We really were just trying to save Elsa." Rapunzel said waving her body back and forth like a child.

"Yah! Plus its not like its our fault Aundrey-"

"Its Audrey.." Rapunzel corrected me.

**"**Yah! Plus its not like its our fault Audrey lost control. What was the fight about any way?! Why would she try to kill my girlfriend!" I demanded an answer.

"To put it simple.. Audrey isn't Audrey. The nurse checked her and it seems that something of dark magic has posesed her body and mind." She paused as we gave confused looks, " Hogwarts is protected with a magical force field that dark magic cannot penetrate yet this magic has attacked one of our students. Someone from the inside must have cast that spell over Audrey." Ms. Elinor explained sighing in her dismay.

"We can help mum! We'll find out who did it!" Merida said grabbing onto her bow. Everyone of us nodded ready.

"No you can't! I want you four to stay away from it all. If I catch at least one of you near Audrey's case I will have to resort to expulsion. Now go await further news." Ms. Elinor threatened. We all left the office and headed for the courtyard that we all hanged out in. Rapunzel sat on one of the benches curling up in her hair. Merida followed after lying down on Punzie's hairy lap. "What are we gunna do?" Hiccup asked sitting on the floor because Merida occupied the whole seat.

"We can't Just sit here. We need some way to find out who it is!" I said leaning on my staff.

"We can't Jack. If Merida's mom find out were even thinking about it she will kick us out." Rapunzel mumbled.

"I need to find out who did this to Elsa... Elsa!" I quickly remembered that she was still hurt and ran away from our gang. I headed towards the school's infirmary where Elsa was staying at. I stopped and began to walk as soon as I entered. I walked over to Elsa's bed which the nurse told me. "Elsa?" I asked as I slowly opened the curtain. Her neck was covered with bandages but the nurse said she was going to be fine. I leaned towards her bed and held her hand but she quickly jerked it away.

"Elsa its me Jack!" I said moving in closer to see her face.

"Oh... umm ..." She replied slowly opening her eyes then closing them tight-shut.

"Elsa...Are you alright?"

"I am..." She turned herself away from me as she replied.

"Whats wrong? Why are you dogging me? Is there something I did?" I asked in a in an innocent manner. I knew she was hiding something from me. She wasn't really good at lying either.

"Later.. I'm tired now." She said with a sigh getting up rubbing her neck. I helped her up. She looked weary and weak. I swept her off her feet knowing she couldn't climb all the stairs to our room. Grabbing hold of my sweater she pulled her slef closer to me. Her hair stayed on the other side of her shoulder while some of her bangs swayed to the walking of my feet.

"Where are you going?" The Nurse asked us.

"I'll take her to her room. Thanks for taking care of her." I waved with my staff that was fixed between my arms. Everyone around was teasing me and laughing saying jokes like ' Oh looks its romeo Jack.' or ' Jack's got a new bean stalk to climb' It really pissed me off but I let it go replying "Your all just jealous because I have such a pretty girlfriend." I smirked as they stayed silent. Elsa twitched her ears upon hearing it and I giggled a bit.

We reached the room not so long after and I lay her on her bed removing her coat and sweater. I then covered her up with a blanket. "Jack... I.. Love you..." Elsa said looking a bit drunkish as her cheeks were reddish. I slowly nuzzled my nose to hers and replied with a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too icicle." I smirked sitting down on the side of her bed. I needed to find out who did this to my precious girl. I was ready to kill.. This means war.

**/ .-. sorry If I have misspelled words TT-TT I can't see properly right now.. My eyes O-O... feel... big... *laughs crazily* I can't remember the story ****QwQ****...Whats wrong with me? **


	5. Intermission:

**Anna's side: **

_'Organize the papers, sign the contracts, approval of __marriages__, laws that need to be looked at, and more!?_' I said to myself. There was really so much paperwork to do, things to solve and etc.! How on earth did Elsa do all of this?

"Anna- you might wanna come down here..." I heard Kristoff say. With that, I ran down leaving the piles of papers.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I reached the stair case. Soon a terrible horror met my eyes. The place was on fire! Kristoff and I exchanged looks then turned to the waddling snowman right behind us.

"Olaf! What did you do!?" Kristoff and I scream together.

"It wasn't me... Oh wait look!" Olaf pointed to the fire then as we looked back Olaf pointed at Sven.

"He did it!"

"Olaf! Call the firemen!" Kristoff said throwing buckets of water towards the fire. I helped him and turned on the hose. The pressure was so strong It lifted me up in the air. "Kristoffffffff" I screamed.

"Whoa! how- wa- when?" Kristoff said quite confused. He quickly ran to the faucet and turned it off slowly. As the water stopped I realized I was falling. "Oh no..." I was ready to feel the bump but happily I landed In Kristoff's arms. "Thanks!" I pat his head then jumped off and opened the door. A lot of men with hoses ran in and sprayed out the fire. I let out a sigh and sat in the not-so-burned corner of the hall. "What is Elsa going to think?"

"Aww.. Cheer up... Here I'll tell a joke!" Olaf said snuggling onto me.

"Why did the skeleton go to the party alone?" Olaf asked.

I sniffed a bit then managed to ask why.

"Because he had no BODY to go with him!...*awkward silence* ... That's a stupid joke. I have no brain or bones and I can speak and think. He should have just asked his friends." Olaf said crossing his arms. I stared at Olaf then laughed a bit. Kristoff pat my back and smiled. "Its going to be okay Anna. You have me~" Kristoff smiled as he slowly pulled me into a kis- "And me!" "and me!" " and meee" A bunch of voices spoke interrupting us before Kristoff kissed me. It was his family the trolls.

"Need a fixer uper?" They all asked smiling. Kristoff did a face-palm I laughed even louder.

"Yeah.. Is it okay if I ask you guys for help?" I twiddled my fingers hoping they would say yes.

They cleaned the house, fixed the burned parts, solved the paper work, helped the villagers and even saved time for Kristoff and I to spend time together. "Good work everyone!" I shouted even though I didn't help at all.

"Now you go have some fun." One of the trolls told us as she pushed Olaf, Kristoff, and I outside. We landed all in the snow then popped out our heads.

We all exchanged looks. "What about them? What will they do inside?" I asked pulling Kristoff out from the snow. "I have no idea...Lets just have fun!" Olaf said butting-in before Kristoff could say a word. Both of us just laughed and then played. I wondered how Elsa was doing...

"Hmm? Hey.. Are you thinking about Elsa again? Don't sweat it its not like she's in life threatening danger." Kristoff said messing up my hair. But I felt something really wasn't right...

**Mean while: **

**Jack's SHORT? P.O.V. - Of death?**

_ Elsa's in life-threatening danger!- Her life is on the line!_

"Elsa! get it together!" I managed to shout.

"Jack.. Its.. Too.. Hard..." She replied. She was beat up really bad and I couldn't do anything but watch and cheer.

"I know you can do it. You just have to try..." I begged. She took a breath and then was ready. She tried really hard. But her fingers suddenly froze. With that, a vital move took her out.

"Noo!-You lost... The games over.."

"Hah Jack next time teach me the proper ways on how to play it." She smiled punching me on my arm.

"Well I'f I thought you how to play Tekken (Video game) it wouldn't be that exciting to see you loose." I smirked as she shrugged her shoulders pressing the 'Play' button again.

"Told you it was fun to go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah. yeah. Now how do you do the combo kicks?" Elsa asked punching in some random buttons.

"Heyyy Jackieee and Elsieee guess who's at the door." A voice said outside.

"Hey Mavis! The doors open." Elsa said not even giving the slightest glace at the door.

"Holy rabies! are you playing Tekken? Haha Go Elsiee~~!" Mavis cheered sitting beside Elsa. So- If your wondering why now Elsa and Mavis are friends its because while Elsa was still a bit jealous and Mavis came and sort of explained her and my relationship. She said we were just friends. Elsa felt a bit embarrassed but quickly opened up to Mavis. Finally my girlfriend got a friend! Any way Mavis is in the same classes as Elsa so they both hanged out a lot.

"Hey- I'm curious.. Hows the big four doing?" Mavis asked looking at me.

"The big four?" Elsa happened to asked as well.

"Uhh.. Their doing fine..." I scratched the back of my head. The two girls looked closer wanting a much more longer answer. God! Were they going to put nail polish on me next? Any way I did explain.

"The big four is me, Merrida, Rapunzel , and Hiccup. We met because of North. He called all of us together because we could balance each other out. At first all of us weren't open with each other and fought a few times... okay a lot of times. But in the end we all finished our task and was given an enrollment here at Hogwarts." I finished.

"So why are you guys kept in different houses? Why not all of you guys in Griffindor or Slytherin or yeah.. you get my point." Mavis smiled.

"Well- The problem was we always caused trouble and was much of a noisy crowd together. The hat thing sent us all to different houses to cause less trouble but at the same time that stupid hat told us we will excel more. Like that's possible." I exhaled after that long explanation.

"Ohhh- That makes sense." Elsa smiled going back to her gaming. I looked back at her and I haven't seen her this happy in years. She sorta looked childish and I liked it. This was a side I never knew about her.

**/ Thus ends thy random Intermission ~ *Bows but gets thrown with a tomato* .-. ~ I like potatoes ****QAQ****! Why you give me tomato? Any ****wayyzzz**** I'll try to post the next ****capter**** soon and hopefully ****Mana****jucie**** will flow in ****meh**** brain~!**


	6. Chapter four: The meeting

**Jack's P.O.V:**

Elsa's been acting different lately. Every morning she would usually wake up before I did. Now I was the one waking her up. She sleeps a lot more and it feels like she always looks tired. I got worried. At times she would even dissapear at lunch break and recess. Most of the time I would only see her in our room when we have to sleep. She would softly say goodnight and then doze off. I knew it wasn't the spell that she casted a long time ago because she was taught how to controll it. Everything was so complicated.

"Thats it I'm through!" I slammed my head on the books getting tired of what has been happening with Elsa. It was during potions class that was mixing potions for transforming yourself into something different. was a spiceis of half humming bird/ wizard. She was quite crazy though because in her classroom she kept a lot of teeth from different spicies.  
>"Whats bothering you?" Hiccup asked me as he tried to follow 's instructions for the potion.<br>"Elsa is..." I said with my face still in the book.  
>"Uhh.. Elsa's not here.." Hicc replied.<br>"No. I mean she's been acting different lately. Its not like her at all." I moaned.  
>"Well.. Why not introduce her to something new? Maybe she just needs a change of events. Try bringing her to the Quidditch cup ( Sport using flying broom sticks) later." Hiccup sugested.<br>"Whoa! thats a good idea!" I brought my head out of the book and looked at what Hiccup was doing. His potion turned pink then violet.  
>"Is it supposed to do that?" I added.<br>"Uhh- Ms. Tooth?" Hiccup called worried.  
>"Yes?" Ms. Tooth looked in closer to the postion Hiccup made and when she did it exploded and splat all over her face. Hiccup and I exchanged looks and then looked back at her. She began to shrink and then she started to loose her feathers. All of the students kept quiet and stared in shock.<br>"Were soo dead..." Hiccup cried.

Ms. Toothania wiped it off and as we looked at her she looked like a human! Her hair was short and she looked really young. All the boys whistled and gave smiles at the cute looking teacher.  
>"Uhh- I'm pretty sure you want us to go to Norths office huh.." I said scratching my back with a slight smile. She nodded and then ran to the restroom. Hiccup and I went out and walked towards North's office. And guess what our punishment was- No recess..<p>

_Great. Just great! How on earth was I going to tell Elsa about the game later on?_

**Elsa's P.O.V:**

"Black.. I've been having these nightmares. Their scaring me." I clenched unto the music box that he gave me. Everytime I slept it felt like death. Yet one thing I couldn't find out was why I was so sleepy all the time.  
>"Nightmares? heh. Are you sure Elsa that your dreams are nightmares?" Black asked as he lurked in the shadows like he always did.<p>

"Yeah... They've been haunting me. I'm too scared to talk it with Jack, my room mate, because he might get the wrong idea that the man Pitch is attacking.  
>"Pitch? hmm.. What do you know of this Pitch?"<br>"I'm told that he is the one attacking the students in Hogwarts. Jack say's we have to stop him before he continues his rampage." I told Black.  
>"Hmm.. Well not all of it is true. And Jack.. What is he to you?" Black asked me stepping a few meters into the light.<br>"Jack's my boyfriend." I said looking at him. He sorta twitched a bit then stepped back into the shadows. The bell rang and I gave him a slight wave.  
>"I need to go. See you soon?" I walked over to the door.<br>"See you.." He said in a soft voice.

I walked downstairs and closed the door using the key he gave me. It dangled around my neck and as it touched my skin it felt cold. Running downstairs I happen to find Repunzel. She waved and called for me to come.  
>"Hey! How was classes?" She smiled pulling a different girl beside her.<br>"They were okay. And who's this?" I pulled out a fake smile lending out to shake hands with her.  
>"Thats ." Repunzel said in her usuall perky voice.<br>"Wait- Ms.- wha? Why do you look like that?" I asked. She really looked like a student here at Hogwarts. She looked so young if I may add.  
>"Heh. I'll tell you all about it at the Quidditch cup." said as we walked.<br>"Quidditch cup? Whats that?" I asked.  
>"Its like a sports game. Each house makes a team and then plays against other houses. Today its Slytherin vs. Griffindor. Oh did I forget to mention that your boyfriend Jack is on the Slytherin's team?" Repunzel said smiling at me. I told her he never really told me. Looking away I fell into deep thought about Jack. Repunzel and Tooth continued their talks like girly girls.<p>

We finally made it to the Arena for the so called- Quidditch games. I sat with the faculty so Tooth, Repunzel and I will be able to sit together. The rest of the houses diddn't get along well and had desighnated places to seat.

"Oh look there's Jack!" Repunzel pointed. I turned my attention to him. He looked really cool in his uniform. I was partly blushing when I saw him. He wore goggles on his hair and it made him look sorta steampunkish.  
>"Oh look! There's Merrida!" Tooth screamed.<br>"Merrida's on the Griffindor team?" I asked looking at Tooth who sat beside me.  
>"Yeah~ Its going to be hard for you guys to cheer." Tooth said scratching her neck.<br>"I'll cheer for Merida and you can cheer for Jack~ I know you like him~" Repunzel smiled then began to cheer. The players began to warm up on their flying broom sticks. I doze off to look at the side of the stadium where lies the Forbiden forest. It was enchanting in its own way. When I looked back to the arena Jack was right in front of me. I screamed and slapped him by accident.

"Wow. What a way to wish your boyfirend good luck on his game." Jack smirked as he flew on his broom stick.  
>"I-i diddn't mean to you Idiot!" I blushed. Up close he looked even more handsome. I tried to hide it by calling him names.<br>"Wish me luck?" Jack asked.  
>"Good luck..." I said looking back to the Forbidden Forest. Jack leaned in fast and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone in the faculty cheered. I turned even more red.<p>

"Haha! Jack stop flirting already! We have a game to win." Merrida said pulling Jack away.  
>The buzzer rang and it was the start of the game.<p>

"I'll beat you slimy Slytherins this time!" Merrida shouted.  
>"Not if I could help it!" Jack shouted back. They all flew really fast and tried to hit the ball into the goal. Jack was incharge of getting the small golden ball which Repunzel told me that its called a snitch? Any way I cheered really hard for Jack. I diddn't care If Jack won or lost. All I cared about was him being safe.<p>

**Jack's P.O.V:**

Haha! I was so happy that Elsa was able to go. Now she can see my cool side. I really needed to win this thing. I flew extremely fast showing off. My eyes were directly focused on her. She gave a few smirks back at me looking down to hide her blush.

"Oh lookey I'm Jack falling in love~" Merida teased as she flew faster than me trying to get the snitch.  
>"Ohoho. Not this time red hed." I said bumping into her. We were head to head and firce on this day. I reached out flying faster than Merida to quickly grabb the snitch. "I'm Winning!" I shouted.<p>

"Jack look out!" A team mate of mine shouted as the brown ball came crashing into my face. I fell off my broomstick and unto the floor. When I looked up quickly Merida already caught the snitch. "Team Griffindor wins!" The announcer said. Confettie flew in the air and I got up dusting off the mud that I landed in. I looked down feeling kinda embarassed.

"Jack!" I heard someone scream. It was Elsa! she quickly jummped into my arms and gave me a huge hug.  
>"Jack. I'm glad your alright. Don't you scare me like that again." She cried out. I smiled and twirled her around.<br>"Nice job Slytherin breath." Merrida came down and gave me a wink.  
>"Not bad yourself Griffinfool." I smirked still hugging Elsa.<p>

"Thats why!" A voice from the back shouted. It was an upperclassman Once-ler (The lorax), a Slytherin.  
>"Thats why we lost! Your know thats a Griffindor right?! Oh no wonder you were playing it cool. You let her win!" Once-ler shouted. Although yes he was the teams captain, yes he's in the fourth grade, I still hated him.<br>"Whats your problem?! She's just a friend. I wanted to win as badly as you!" I shouted at him hiding Elsa behind my back.

"Lies!" He shouted. His pupil slowly started to fade away. He quickly pushed me and then scratched my face with his hands. His skin turned greyish and he looked more like a beast. His whole body began to get buff and he turned into a monster.  
>"Get away from him!" Elsa shouted as she left my back. She used her wand and created a glowing ball of ice. She threw it to him as it froze Once-ler's feet. Not so long after he broke through it. Everyone around panicked and screamed.<br>I diddn't have my wand because it was against the rules to bring it. I quickly pulled Elsa away knowing I had no powers to protect her. Soon another of Slytherin's team mate turned into the monster like Once-ler. Not so long after another one and then another one. I pulled Elsa unto my broom and flew her up high. Merrida took care of Repunzel who was down with us.

"Whats going on!?" Merrida asked following Elsa and I.  
>"Their all turning into the things like Audrey." Repunzel cried out. The staff jumped down to the arena and all of them used their wands to caputure the beasts. Huge rays of light reflected around as it came out from the Professor's wands.<p>

"Hiccup! Where's Hiccup!?" Repunzel asked looking down at the stadium. I looked down as well and saw that puny kid pinned to the wall by another beast. "I've got him! " I said taking down a fast drop as Elsa screamed clentich unto my waist for safety. I quickly grabbed Hiccup and put him on the broom. We headed to the main halls of the school. I dropped off Elsa and Hiccup. Merida and Repunzel followed after. It appeared that everyone already ran back to their houses as instructed by . North, and the rest of the Professors were still outside trying to fight the beasts off. "We need to help them!" I shouted.  
>"Jack. We can't. Were useless withouth our wands." Merida said.<br>"Then we'll just have to get it." Repunzel said pulling her's out. Hiccup followed.  
>"Kay get on." I shouted.<p>

"Wait Jack. I need to do something. I think there's someone that can help." Elsa said backing away.  
>"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked her. She nodded and ran upstairs. I had no Idea how she was going to stop this apocalypse but either way she wasn't near the monsters which I knew she would be safe. Hiccup climbed on as Repunzel did on Merida's broom stick. We flew really fast towards the tents of Slytherin and Griffindor. Hiccup held off the monsters that tried to attack us.<p>

"Take control!" I shouted to Hiccup as I jumped off and ran inside the tent.  
>"Take control!? waa!" I heard Hicc scream.<br>Inside the tent I quickly looked for my staff/ wand and ran back outside. Hiccup flew it lower just enough to let me get on. We then headed to Griffindor's tent. Merrida and Repunzel still havent went out. We flew in and saw them being attacked by the monster. I took the broom and steared it right at the back of it. "Hey ugly! Pick on someone your gender!" I shouted throwing more than one snowball at him. This fight felt like it could go on forever! There were just too many.

We ran outside of the tent dragging out our brooms away from the monster. We looked outside and saw North still fighting. "Enough!" North shouted using his candy cane coated wand that he swayed in the air. All around it unleashed an aroura of lights. The monsters slowly stopped turning buff and began to shrink back to its human size although they were still grey skinned and had no pupil.

"Wow." I managed to say looking at North.  
>"Jack..." Hiccup said.<br>"We found out the student that Pitch wants.." Hiccup said looking down.

"Who!?"

**Elsa's P.O.V:**

I ran upstairs headed for the attic. All around people pushed, screamed and yelled. It was a bad situation to be in. Still I pushed on trying not to panic. I reached the attick and opened the door. "Black! Black!" I screamed outloud looking at him. He stared outside of the colored window. He had the perfect view of the Forbiden Forest and the stadium.

"Black! We need your help!" I begged panting. "You told me you were a geat wizard at controlling dark magic. Do you think you can take it away? The school's been under attack!" I said going closer to him. The door creaked slowly shut and it resounded for a while.

"Why should I take it away?" Black asked me.  
>"Because Jack's there. He and my friends might get hurt." I pleaded.<br>"Hurt? What about you? Arent you already hurt?! Jack always made you feel insecure. He hurt you by talking to other girls. He made you go to places you never wanted to!" Black shouted.  
>"Yeah... But he loves me." I said stepping back.<br>"God! Elsa! Why can't you remember!? I'm supposed to be the one not Jack! " Black quickly grabbed my arms tight and shook me.  
>" Black. Your scaring me.." I looked at him strait in the eye.<br>"Elsa I loved you! Don't you remember?!"  
>"I love Jack. I can't love you more than a friend." I managed to say.<br>"Don't you remember me?" Black asked.  
>"No I don't! Please stop it! I'm scared." I cried out squirming from his grip. He let go then backed away into the shadows.<p>

"Well then. Maybe its better to be the one causing fear unto people since its the only thing I'm good at!" He shouted. "It's time for fear to rule the world. And by the way- The names Pitch Black." dark sand horses came out from the shadows and lined up beside him. He rode one of the horses and crashed out of the window headed for the Forbidden Forest.

I stood there in fear. I quickly needed to warn Jack. Pitch was after him.

**Jack's P.O.V:**

"Gah! Look for Elsa! Quick!" I shouted. How on earth did I not see this. Pitch wanted her. All of us split up and ran around inside Hogwarts. "Elsa!" I screamed really loud. I wasn't going to loose her today or any other day.

"Jack! Jack!" I heard a voice scream. I quickly followed it and I saw Elsa. I hugged her really tight.  
>"Elsa!"<br>"Jack!"  
>"- Pitch is after you! " We said at the same time.<p>

"What no! I saw Pitch head into the Forbidden forest. He plots to send everyone in fear. And loosing you and my friends is my fear." Elsa cried.  
>"What!? We have to go look for him and finish what we started!" I shouted pulling her. I called Merida, Hiccup and Repunzel to meet in the courtyard.<p>

"Guys!" I said. "We have to go into the Forbidden forest. Pitch is there." I continued.  
>"Yeah.. but there's one problem..." Hiccup said looking down.<br>"Repunzel's gone..." Merida complained.

**/ Boop ~ Cliffhanger time~ .-. Sorry if I got misspelling of words and snitch wrong- or is it a snipe.. I don't remember TT-TT any way its the golden flying ball in Harry potter that is really fast and Once you catch it you win the whole game. ~ Any wayyyzzz muahah Cliffhangerrzz ~ **


	7. Chapter five: Game On

**Pitch's P.O.V: **

*Flashback*

"Black? Black? Are you awake?" A young girl of the age 14 called out shaking me several times. My eyes were half lit and was greeted by platium blond hair tickling my nose. I stood still hoping she would leave. After a while she picked flowers and placed it on my head. She giggled and with that I attacked and tickled her. "What are you doing you little monster?!" I teased as she lay down beside me on the picnic blanket.

"Nothing~ " She smiled happily holding unto my hands to stop me from tickling her. He smile that rested upon her face was adorable and peaceful-even with me, a monster. She knew the pain I had to go through. I was abandoned by my parents and left to live a life in an orphanage. All my life no one bothered to comfort this orphan boy- until she came.

When the world shut me out she came and brought me back. Her soft hands calmed me down. I had powers that could threathen the whole entire universe; I was fierce yet she showed no sight of fear and protected me when people teased me and called me a witch.

I reached the age of 11 and was told I was a wizard. I was accepted into a school and couldn't see her while I studied there. When I returned she was getting ill. I stayed for a while and asked her to be mine. She accepted but the problem was she is a muggler ( Human not wizard ). Our relationship couldn't happen as told by the ministry of magic. I diddn't care. I quit attending Hogwarts and lived the life of a muggle. I lived with her in a small house located in the woods although it wasn't that far from the town. Elsa often was kind to everyone. She enchanted kids by bringing them to our house while I showed them some magic tricks.

One day, people shouted outside calling me a monster and treathened to burn our house down. Elsa came out to talk to the towns people but when I came out to check on her she.. was gone.. Out of anger I quickly cast an eternal sleep on all of the villagers. The ministry of magic was after me. It was against law to hurt humans with magic. I ran away from all of them. I hid back to the magical world and stayed in the Forbidden forest. No soul alive was smart enough to look there.

Everyday I've studied potions, charms and etc. trying to save Elsa from death. This was all my fault and there was no possible way to save her... Until I found a book that introduced black magic. I used a spell of reincarnation. She were to be born again but I would have the curse to roam this world withouth rest and to live consumed by darkness. It was a price I gave for her. My skin turned grey, my eye's yellow, and my spine streatched out making me taller. Elsa's body dissapreared and I knew she was going to be born again.

All I had to do now was find Elsa...

*End of Flashback*

"Gah! Why can't she remember! I know she still loves me." I said to myself. I hid back into the cave that I've used as a hide out when I escaped from prison years ago.

"No she doesn't." A voice from deep within shouted. It was Gothel ( from Tangled). She also held a grudge against the student's of Hogwarts and the ministry of magic.

"Oh Pitch. You know I've served you my whole life. You and I know that Elsa will never come to love someone like you. She has Jack. She stole your heart and broke it." Gothel told me. I kept silent.

"Why not have revenge on her for breaking you? Look at you. You've wasted your life trying to create a spell to save her -and when you did she hardly reconizes you and falls in love with someone else." Gothel continued as she moved in closer. "Think about it. Lets let her feel how it is to loose someone you love. Look at what she has turned you into." I paused for a while as Gother placed a mirror infront of me. "I'ts time for revenge...I'f I can't love her no one can!" I nodded at Gothel.

Before I countinued Gother gave a whisper. "I'f she dies you will be able to take over the ministry of magic. They will all pay for what they have done~"

Creeping in, a dark figure cast a shadow. "Here's a way to start getting revenge." The dark figure other than my horses said. It threw a blond haired girl tied up into our hide out. We looked closer and this girl was one of Elsa's friends and one of the people who threw me into prison not so long ago. I had the perfect plan.

Gothel used her magic and created a tall tower up on the mountains. She chained her up and Gothel caressed her hair laughing insanely.

"Had a good sleep Repunzel?" I kneeled down squeezing her cheeks. "Whats wrong? scared maybe?" I laughed.

"Try me!" She said looking cross.

"You cannot kill fear and your emmiting a lot of it." I smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you." She replied. Her voice irritated me. I kicked her and then Gothel tied her mouth up again.

"Serves you right." Gothel gave a glare at Repunzel then followed me outside.

"Once the Big four comes here The'll get a suprise that they never knew." I happen to say. Still.. do I have regrets?...

**Jack's P.O.V: **

We diddn't waste any time after that. We had to go after Repunzel weather the school approved of it or not. Hiccup made new designs to his dragon Toothless making shields and what not. Merida packed her bow's and a sword. Elsa also began to pack aswell; She diddn't want to be left behind. Everyone was ready.

"Wait!" We heard North call before we took off. He held my shoulders and then looked at me with great concern. "Remember your not the only dreamer in this world." He warned. North couldn't go because he still had to watch over Hogwarts and heal the students. It was up to us again to stop Pitch.

We quickly hopped unto the broom sticks as Hiccup rode Toothless. We split up in the air to cover more ground. Elsa went with Merida while Hiccup went with me. We saw a lot of black sand horses inside the forest. We quickly followed one. As we got closer it became two-no- three- no four! until we were surrounded with them.

"Uhh you take the ones on the left and I take the ones on the right?" I asked hiccup.

"Good with me." He replied.

We then attacked. I threw mounds of frozen blasts with my staff. Hiccup used his dragon to shoot neuclear balls and hit the black sand.

"You okay there?" I asked.

"Never felt so alive..." Hiccup said sarcastically.

I turned my attention to the left leaving Hiccup's back for a few minuets. "Jack!" Hiccup screamed. When I looked back he was being dragged on his foot by the horses away until I couldn't see him any more. I hit my staff on the other horses face then froze the rest of them. I quickly ran after Hiccup.

"Hicc!" I shouted with worry. I saw a bush move and quickly shot it. A figure jumped out and I aimed right at it.

"Stop-Please-wait!" Hiccup cried. I pulled my staff down. All the horses were taken down yet still no sign of Pitch. Hiccup had a cut on his leg from the beast. I froze his wound to lessen the pain and stop him from loosing blood. Toothless carried hiccup and helped him up. Right at that moment we've recived a call. Hiccup swayed his wand to recive it. "North?" Hiccup and I both asked.

"Thank goodness your still alive! We've studied the bodies and it appears that this can only be cured by breaking the charm that casted this upon them." North replied.

"A charm?How does it look like?" I asked.

"We do not know. But since it can only be penentrated form the inside it somewhere in the school. We've started our search already." Noth replied.

"Becareful because Pitch will-magic- death-" The message could no longer be understood as words were cut out. North's voice began to dissapear and introduced silence. "Well.. that was great help." Hiccup mumbled trying to fix his wand. "Yeah.. help..." I replied trying to figure out what North wanted to say.

_"I hope the girls are alright ..."_

**Elsa's P.O.V:**

Merida and I went to look for Pitch in the mountains. I was furious. First he plays mind games with my heart now he steals one of my Best friends?! He was so going to get it! We saw a tower out in the snowy mountain. Merida used her wand to keep her warm. I wish I could have helped but I only froze stuff. We saw a black sandy horse that galloped around and quickly followed it. We reached a tall tower.

"Oh no..." Merida stuttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is the same tower that Repunzel got locked in back when she was young... This was the cause of her fear..." Out of anger Merida quickly shot the black horse with her arrows.

"Whoa. Thats fast." I said headed to the tower.

"Thanks. Now we need to find Repunzel!" Merida ran inside the tower as I followed. The first floor had stairs that led all the way up top. From way down we heard someone speak. "Repunzel! Darling~ You know all of this is Elsa's fault. If it weren't for her you wouldn't be here~." A shaky voice of a woman spoke. "Shut up! It's not her fault!" We heard Repunzel scream. We ran up and saw a black curly haired lady with a dagger held closely to Repunzel and a wand on the other that pointed directly to us.

"You've made it~ Now look what you did Repunzel. Their all going to die now because of you." The lady smiled laughing histerically as she pulled the dagger closer to Repunzels neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Merida screamed shooting an arrow that scratched the old lady's face. Instead of blood leaking out, grey sand slowly dripped. Merida and I stood there in shock. The lady touched her wounded cheek then came closer to Repunzel. Before she could do that Merida ran closer and shot the lady several times. "Aghh! You'll pay!" The lady screamed missing Repunzel's neck and cut off Repunzel's long blond hair insted. "No! Look what you made me do!" The lady screamed. Her black hair turned grey and her skin became wrinkled. She aged trumendously fast then flew right of the window. We ran to Repunzels side and untied her. Repunzel looked at her hair and grabed it tearing up a bit. It slowly began to color itself into dark-hazel brown. "No..." She said weaping, buring herslef in her hair. We sat close to her and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry.. It's all my fault..." I said looking away tearing up also.

"No its not.. I'm not crying because of that. Its just.. My powers. I got them because of my hair..." She sniffed before she continued. "My parents were healers.. When they gave birth to me I was ill and was on the brink of death.. My parents made a potion using a rare plant and it healed me. I was born then with magical healing powers bestowed by that plant. People wanted to use that and fought over it. Gothel was one of them. She kiddnaped me and kept me here. I was then saved by Hogwarts a few years later. The reason why I'm crying is.. I won't be able to save you Elsa..." She treared up again.

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to be healed." I quickly hugged her. Merida hugged aswell.

"Elsa... Please becareful because something big will happen..." Repunzel added. Before I could ask what will happen Jack and Hiccup entered through the window. Toothless banged into the drawers but quickly stopped before hitting the wall. Hiccup had a hard time to get up and was helped by Jack.

"What happened!?" Merida asked going to Hiccup aswell.

"Nothing much.. How bout there?" Hiccup asked everyone.

"Got a new hair-cut blondie?" Jack joked in a soft way trying to make her smile. It worked and she happened to giggle wiping off her tears.

"I'm just glad everyones safe." Repunzel smiled getting up with me.

"Okay! We've got the team together...This is pretty cool." Hiccup said.

"I know!" Repunzel replied putting on a smile.

"Still... No Pitch.." Merida said crunching up her fists. A dark cloud hovered outside but far from the tower. Lightning and thunder clashed together as it sent a dark athmosphere. "Isn't Hogwarts located there?!" Jack said looking out the window.

"Oh no... I think I know whats happening." I managed to cry out. Everyone thought the same thing and quickly hopped on their brooms. Hiccup rode Toothless with a little help from Jack. We then raced off back to Hogwarts. As we got closer the wind blew stronger and rain felt so hard it could go through your skull. It was dark and getting hazy. Toothless blew a fireball and lit up the way. "Thanks Buddy! That helped a lot." Hiccup managed to say. Soon after we made it to Hogwarts. We quickly landed and ran headed for the main halls of Hogwarts. The rain blew hard as we were all drenched in water splashing our feet into the pudles of despair. Please let everyone be safe?!- I begged. We've reached Hogwarts Hall's and was greeted by silence.

Who knew that the last sound I would hear were both mine and my friends footseps in the rain...

**/Yep I'll leave it on a cliffhanger again? .-. I have school and stuff so this is the fastest thing I could come up with TT-TT.. Sorry if it sucks and thanks for reading it this far even if it was VERY VERY long and boring O3o ~ **


End file.
